That Damn Potion
by FerretLover
Summary: Ginny only bought that damn potion so that Ian would notice her, but what happens when the wrong person drinks it? DG
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya kids! Haha so I finally started writing again because I finally thought of something interesting to write. Yay! Summer means lots of writing opportunities for me, which may mean faster updates for you. I really hope that you all will be great reviewers and give me good feedback on what you like and what you don't. I am motivated to update and write faster when I get reviews (hint hint). I will accept pretty much anything you have to say and if you want to flame, go right ahead because not everyone can love me right? I love the "one" key because it combined with "shift" are my favorite thing in the English language the exclamation point, I use it a lot, just a warning.

So this story was originally gonna be a Hermione/Draco, but the truth is that Ginny fits the profile of what I wanted for the girl character better (and I like her red hair haha). Ginny is in her 6th year, making Draco and the Trio in their seventh. My story is as if HBP never happened because (1) I love Dumbledore and I want him to be alive and (2) I can't stand the idea of Draco being _that_ evil. There **will** be romance (but maybe not in the way you would expect hehe) and plenty of funny moments.

This chapter is massive amounts of description and most of it is a flashback to the day before.

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

So yeah enough talk!Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

That Damn Potion

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley woke up in an amazingly comfortable and huge four poster bed, which was not her own. She shot up in the bed, confused as to where she was. After quickly looking around she relaxed with a sigh of relief. She was in the quite large and lovely Head Girls' room, which was not hers either. It was Hermione's room, she had let Ginny stay there for the holidays because Ginny's room was in a state of… disarray to put it nicely.

XxxxxxxxxxxFlashback to YesterdayxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ginny! What happened!" asked the quite shocked voice of Hermione Granger. She was standing in the doorway to Ginny's room, which looked as if a giant had thrown a tantrum there. The curtains on the beds were torn and lying on the floor with quite a few of Ginny's possessions strewn across the floor. One girl's bed was missing two of its bedposts and Ginny's bed had collapsed in the middle and fallen to pieces on the floor. Feathers from pillows and material from mattresses were scattered everywhere. Nothing seemed to be in whole pieces that had been left out in the open when Ginny had left only 2 hours ago.

"I have no idea." Ginny replied as she stamped out a small fire that was still burning on one of the curtains (or what was left of a curtain). It was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays and almost everyone had gone home for the holidays by now. Her room mates were all gone and hadn't seen the state their room was currently in.

"Who would have done this?" asked Hermione obviously disgusted by the heartlessness of the act.

"Yet again I have no idea." Ginny replied.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'll tell McGonagall and have someone fix it for me. It shouldn't take long, they'll probably have it down by the time I want to go to bed."

"You're going to stay here still?"

"Well yeah, I don't see why not."

"What if they come back? Why don't you just come to my house with Harry, Ron and me for Christmas? Come on it won't be that bad."

"I already told you that I really just want to stay here for the holidays this time."

"Ok, but I still don't want you to stay in here… I know! You can stay in my room while I'm gone. And don't try to object because I will feel way too guilty leaving you here by yourself. Anyway my room is really nice and you get it **practically** all to yourself."

"Well alright, that could be nice."

"Great! We'll take your stuff back to my room!"

The two girls packed up Ginny's things (that were still in tact) and levitated them down and out of Gryffindor Tower and made their way towards the Heads' common room. They arrived at the picture of a witch who was wearing too much make-up and extremely gaudy robes. Her hair was huge and she was looking at herself in a hand mirror inspecting her face. Hermione cleared her throat and the woman looked up at the two girls.

"Oh so sorry dears I didn't see you there, I was making sure my face was flawless, you know how much work it is to stay beautiful." she paused and quickly looked Hermione and Ginny up and down, "Well maybe you don't. I mean you girls could use a little more makeup and maybe a facelift, never too young for a facelift! Especially if it'll help your appearance and you girls could use the help…"

"Doxycide." Hermione interrupted her.

"Oh and those eyebrows are just horrible. More like a caterpillar crawling across your face if you ask me…"

"**DOXYCIDE!**" Hermione practically screamed.

"Well you don't have to scream darling. I was just trying to be helpful." The portrait swung open and Ginny and Hermione walked in. Now that witch obviously had something wrong with her eyes because both girls were exceptionally beautiful. Hermione with her curly brown hair and large brown eyes and rather tall slim figure was very pretty. Ginny was also pretty, but in a complete different way than Hermione. Ginny was on the shorter side standing a mere five feet four inches, she was the epitome of an hourglass figure that any other girl would kill for; which she highly thanked the women in the Weasley family for passing on to her instead of her mother's rounder body type. Her hair was long and red while her eyes were an amazing emerald green color like the rest of her family.

"That is a really weird password." Ginny said as she looked around Hermione's common room as they walked in. Ginny had been here plenty of times, but she was always was somewhat surprised by the room.

The common room was a deep burgundy with mahogany wood trim. Two curving grand staircases were on the back wall, one on the left and the other on the right lead up to a visible balcony-like hallway, which had three doors one on the left wall, one on the opposite wall and one dead center on the back wall. The middle door was elevated so it had three steps leading up to the entrance to the bathroom that Hermione shared with the head boy. There were two large leather couches in the middle of the room with a coffee table that matched the trim in between them. There were also chairs made out of the same leather scattered throughout the room. There was also a large fireplace in the center of the back wall. Books, rolls of parchment, ink bottles, and quills were scattered on all the small side tables that were next to most of the chairs. Rather large windows occupied what space was left of the back wall lighting up the room during the daytime. The best thing was the old golden chandelier that hung down from the ceiling.

Hermione went up the staircase on the left and went through the door on her left at the top of the stairs. They walked into Hermione's beautiful room that was crimson red with matte gold trim (obviously inspired by her being in Gryffindor house). Her large canopy bed was elevated on a platform one step up from the floor in the middle of the left wall. The bed had a large red, very fluffy duvet and gold linens. There was a large desk on the back wall and a door to the closet on the right wall. Closest to her on the right was a small hallway and set of steps that went into the bathroom, which was painted the same red color, but with silver trim and stainless steal bathroom appliances (for lack of a better word).

Ginny flopped down on the bed that was going to be hers for the next two weeks and a smile crossed her face at the idea of having this room all to herself.

"So Ginny have you talked to him yet?" Hermione asked looking unusually mischievous.

"Noooo!" Ginny let out, infuriated with herself. She knew exactly who Hermione was referring to. Ian Bevel, the rather gorgeous seventh year Ravenclaw that she had fallen for. He was quite cute with his shaggy brown hair and blue eyes and tall muscular body, but Ginny had never even **actually** talked to him, which irritated her almost to the point of insanity. She was usually a very courageous, blunt, and forward person, **except** for when it came to Ian. Their current knowledge of each other consisted of her accidentally running into him once and him saying sorry and picking up her bag for her before running off to his next class.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't even know! I really need a way to get him to notice me!"

"I'm not rally sure if this works or not, but I heard Lavendar and Pavarti talking about that potion shop down in Hogsmeade. You know the one run by that ancient old lady?" Hermione started

"Yea… and?" Ginny asked eager to find a way to get Ian to notice her.

"Well that old lady brews these love potions and…"

Ginny cut Hermione off before she could continue "No way, I don't want him to all of a sudden fall for me! I just want to get noticed."

"Well then let me finish! It's not a full blown love potion. It's this stuff that only lasts a certain amount of time and makes the drinker become more interested in the person that gave it to them. It's kind of like they see you in a new light. Then you have to get them to really fall for you before the potion wears off or they go back to the way they were."

"Wow that actually sounds perfect! Thanks Hermione, I'll go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and get it!"

"No problem. Oh no, I have to go! I told Harry and Ron I would meet them at Hogsmeade so we could get to my house."

"Are you using the floo network?" Ginny asked.

"Yea. I'll see you on New Year's Eve for the ball! Bye!" Hermione said walking towards the door levitating her trunk behind her.

"Bye and thanks again!"

"Good luck Gin!" Hermione said as she left the room. Ginny flopped back onto the bed and looked up at the material of the canopy. _I'm gonna need it._

XxxxxxxxxxxEnd FlashbackxxxxxxxxxxX

Ginny got up and got ready. She got dressed in jeans and a warm sweater and grabbed her coat and a pair of gloves and a hat as she walked out the door. She went through the castle and out the front doors and began her walk towards Hogsmeade. She arrived and made a stop in Fred and George's shop on her way to the Potions store. Once she was done telling Fred and George she wouldn't be caught dead at home for Christmas. She made her way down a side street to the Potions shop. As she was about to grab the door handle, the door flew open and an unusually happy looking Malfoy walked out.

"Malfoy."

"Why hello Weaselette, did I hear correctly? You're going to be staying in the head's rooms?"

"Yea I am."

"Well stay out of my room and we will do just fine." said Malfoy who was unusually cheery, which was creeping Ginny out. She had almost forgotten that it was Malfoy who she had to share the common room with for the next two weeks. Hermione had almost cried when she found out that Malfoy was Head Boy, but she hadn't had **too** many problems with him. He didn't seem too upset about Ginny staying his common room, which made her even more suspicious. He then walked backed towards the main road and out of sight. Ginny just shook her head and walked inside the shop.

A/N: So that's the first chappie and I hope you liked it! If any of you read my other fic then you may have noticed that the Head's common room is VERY similar, that's because I like this set-up, lol. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but I'm only human! So give me lots of reviews to get the next chapter and believe me this story is really cool once it gets going, so give it (and me) a chance!

Thanks and much love,

FerretLover

**PS: If you want me to read your story, just tell me in your review, because I am always looking for a story to read! And I always review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Day One Dec 18th

**A/N:** Hey sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been up north for the past two weeks without internet! Thanks to anybody that's reading and **especially** to those of you who review! It really makes me happy when people leave me their views and ideas! Yes there is both GW/OC and GW/DM in this story, but who will she end up with dun dun dun! Haha I told you I was goofy.

Oh and I have already worked on chapters 3, 4, and 5, but they need quite a bit of tweaking, but I should post them when I have more people's ideas and comments so review if you can (please?) and thanks for reading!

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 2: Day One December 18th**

"Why hello dear! What can I help you with today?" asked the old lady standing behind the counter. She looked sweet and reminded Ginny of Dumbledore, she had that mischievous twinkle in her eyes, which made Ginny uneasy.

"Well I heard about a potion that you made that was like a love potion, but it just made the person notice you." Ginny replied trying very hard not to sound embarrassed or uneasy.

"Oh why of course, it's a very helpful potion!" The old woman turned around and grabbed a small bottle of clear liquid off of a shelf and turned back to Ginny. "Now all you have to do is slip this into the drink of the person you wish to use it on and it should take effect quite quickly. It lasts for two weeks and wears off at midnight on the fourteenth day." _Okay so what is 2 weeks from today... ummm. _Ginny's brain had obviously been frozen from all the cold."That's New Year's Eve dear." The old lady said interrupting Ginny's thoughts. "It'll wear off just as the New Year begins. Now the potion just makes the drinker notice you and makes them want to be around you. You have until it wears off to make the boy really want you. Good luck."

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" Ginny asked. She hadn't considered the fact that the potion may cost more that she had.

"Oh no I'll let you have that one for free, anything in the interest of love." She smiled at Ginny sending a chill down her back because that same little twinkle had appeared. It made the old lady look like she was scamming her. Ginny just smiled back at her, said her thanks, waved, and walked out of the store before she could give too much thought to that eerie smile.

The cold wind of winter hit her face immediately making her miss the warmth of the little store, but Ginny continued down the street to the Three Broomsticks. _He has to be here. _She scanned the room which was packed with people and sure enough there was Ian, gorgeous as ever, sitting at a table with some other boy she didn't know. _How the bloody hell am I going to get this into his drink? _She thought looking down at the little bottle in her hand as she sat down at one of the last open tables.

"Can I get something for you hon?" asked Rosmerta snapping Ginny out of her thoughts and making her jump slightly.

"Oh, uh two butterbeers please?" Ginny asked politely. _Its simple Gin, just put the potion in the drink, walk up to him, and ask him if he wants it. _Rosmerta came back with the two drinks and Ginny slipped the potion into one of the big metal mugs. Ginny was petrified from being nervous, which almost never happens to her, she couldn't seem to bring herself to stand up and walk over to him yet. _Come on Ginny, just get up._ But before she could someone sat down in the chair across from her, blocking her view of Ian.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ginny demanded, she would have been a little nicer if it hadn't been Draco Malfoy sitting across from her.

"Look there were no other seats Weaselette and I was not about to stand. I saw you were by yourself so I sat down. That okay with you?" He asked still not as rude as he usually was.

"Yea fine whatever." Ginny replied, it didn't matter she was going to leave soon anyway.

"Hey can I have this?" Draco asked as he pointed at the butterbeer. "Thanks." He said before Ginny could even say no and he downed it. Ginny sat there, absolutely dumbstruck. _Oh my God, he just drank the potion._ "Weird, it tasted like grape. Hey do you mind if I call you Ginny?" He asked. _It's already starting to work, no, no, no, NO! This is bad, really bad. _"Hello? Anybody home? Are you okay?" Ginny snapped back to reality and just stared at him for a second.

"Um yea sure I guess you can call me Ginny." Was all she could manage to say.

"Cool, you want to walk back to the castle with me?" Malfoy asked.

"Yea, but I have to make a quick stop first." Ginny replied forcing a small smile. _This is simple, all I have to do is go back to the potion shop and ask her to reverse it, pay for another bottle and give it to Ian instead. No problem. _

* * *

"Closed?" Ginny half yelled as she looked at the closed sign on the front of the door of the shop. "How can it be closed I was just here like an hour ago? This is bad!" She read the sign again 

**_Closed for the holidays, I will return on the 5th of January, sorry for the inconvenience and Happy Holidays._**

"What did you need Ginny? Maybe I can help." asked Malfoy smiling at her.

"No it's this potion that this lady invented, but I guess I will just have to wait." Ginny replied. _What the hell do I do? I can't have Malfoy following me around and now my perfect chance with Ian is ruined!_ There was an awkward silence which Malfoy finally broke.

"Well we better get going it look likes a blizzard is going to start." he said and sure enough, it was snowing, Ginny hadn't even noticed. _This won't be that bad, it's not like Malfoy is going to be obsessed with me, I just have to put up with being around him for 2 weeks and then it's over and he won't know the difference and can go back to whatever it is that he does._ Even as she thought this, Ginny knew that nothing was that simple, especially when Malfoy was involved.

The two walked back to the main street letting the harsh cold wind hit their faces as they made their way back to the castle. Ginny looked around her, the grounds were covered in a blanket of beautiful white snow with more coming down from the sky. By the time they were walking up the stairs to the main entrance of the castle the snow was so heavy and thick that it was hard to see where they were going. They both pushed through the front doors shivering from the extreme cold, the main hall was empty. Almost all of the students had left for home, only a few students remained behind. _Well at least there aren't many people around that I have to explain why Malfoy is being so nice. _She looked around her all the way as they walked back to the Heads' common room, she counted a grand total of 3 other people, obviously there were more, but not many people opted to stay for the holidays.

"Why did you stay for the holidays?" Ginny suddenly asked Malfoy breaking the long silence that had surrounded them since they left Hogsmeade.

"I didn't feel like going home and having to deal with my family. Why did you stay?" he asked her.

"Same reason." She lied back. They arrived at the portrait hole and the same annoying witch was there, she smiled slightly at Ginny, but scowled when she saw Draco. Obviously she didn't like him too much.

"Hello again dear did you take my advice? Well obviously not the one about the eyebrows…"

"Doxycide." Draco interrupted the witch, but she ignored him and continued to babble on about the "caterpillar" where Ginny's eyebrows should be (which was entirely untrue).

"Will you just let us in already?" Malfoy demanded.

"Hmph. This is what I get for being helpful? For such a handsome young man, you're very rude. One day I might just strand you in there…"

"Yea whatever you old hag, just let us in." The witch glared at him and then the portrait swung forward and they walked inside. "I hate that stupid old lady, she think she knows everything." Malfoy fumed, but Ginny wasn't paying attention. She was just staring at Malfoy, he was rather handsome like the witch had said. His hair wasn't greased, his eyes were still grey blue, but they didn't seem as harsh as they used to, he was at least half a foot taller than her maybe more, and he was just muscular enough that it was natural looking, not like he spent his life in the gym. To put it simply, Quiditch had done him good.

"Ginny, you in there?" Malfoy asked looking concerned by the blank look on Ginny's face.

"Oh, um yea, I'm fine. Sorry Malfoy." She replied shaking herself of her own thoughts.

"Okay." He replied and made his way to his stairs and then turned back to her. "You wanna go down to dinner together?" He asked looking hopeful. _It really is amazing what one little potion can do._

"Oh um okay." She replied, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth, but he was going to not care in two weeks anyway so it didn't really matter.

"Cool, I'll meet you down here at six." Then he turned around and walked up to his room leaving Ginny standing there hoping that the next two weeks didn't backfire on her.

**

* * *

Almost 3 hours later…. **

Ginny stood in front of the mirror applying makeup. _Why am I even bothering? I mean I don't need to impress him, it's Malfoy! I don't care what he thinks I look like._ But despite her thoughts Ginny continued to apply mascara before walking back into Hermione's room. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a pink camisole, and a plain v-neck, navy blue t-shirt to go over it. She grabbed a fleece off her bed and walked down stairs to find Malfoy sitting on one of the couches. He really was handsome, there was no denying it, so Ginny finally admitted to herself that his current title, "The Slytherin Sex God", was well deserved, at least on a looks basis.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked her while getting up from his seat.

"Yep, I'm starving." He smiled at her, not a smirk or an evil grin, but a true smile. It lit up his entire face and Ginny couldn't help but smile back at him.

They walked out of the portrait hole where they were greeted by the oh-so-lovely gaudy witch who Ginny had learned was named Wilma.

"Well darling I see that you took my advice and put on some makeup and used some cover-up on that planet on the side of your nose. But I see you have let the caterpillar live…"

"Will you just shut up about her eyebrows already? If she wants to have a caterpillar on her forehead she can!" Malfoy stopped realizing that that was not the greatest way to word what he just said and he turned around to Ginny to apologize, but she was laughing at him!

"C'mon let's go." She said as her laughing finally died down. When they arrived at the Great Hall they found only one table with about 30 people sitting around it, both teachers and students, completely silent. Ginny recognized a few people, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape. Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abott, Crabbe and Goyle _(ew)_, Pansy Parkinson _(bigger ew)_, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas _(shiver)_, a Gryffindor 3rd year named Jessica Denison, and at the very end of the table Ian Bevel _(sigh)_. Luna and Neville saw her and waved and then saw Malfoy and both gave her a confused look. Ginny just waved back, ignoring their questioning glances and began to eat. The table was completely silent. Ginny looked up from her plate to find a number of people staring at her and Malfoy, everyone she had recognized and others that she didn't even know. Ginny just ignored their stares finished her dinner, stood up, and left with Malfoy following a few seconds later.

"That wasn't awkward at all." He said sarcastically and Ginny just laughed at him as they walked away from the still awestruck room. _That big of a reaction just because we walked in together? This could be interesting…_


	3. Chapter 3: Day Two Dec 19th

**A/N:** Ok so 6 reviews is a little less than I would hope for, but do you know what? I like my story so it doesn't really matter if other people want to review or not. But thanks to those of you that did review and to anybody that's reading! Yes Draco is slightly OOC, but that's due to a certain potion that this story is all about. And don't think that this story is obvious, cause I have plenty of twists for you! So keep reading!

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 3: Day Two December 19th**

Ginny woke up completely refreshed at around 10:30 AM the next morning. She had fallen asleep after **finally** getting back into the common room the night before. She hadn't initially realized just how horrible Wilma really was, but last night had proven that her constant complaints and correcting were a frequent annoyance.

XxxxxxxxxxxFlashback to YesterdayxxxxxxxxxxX

Ginny and Malfoy walked up to Wilma and before she got a word out of her mouth both simultaneously said "Doxycide." Hoping that she wouldn't bother them and just let them pass, but they had no such luck.

"No greeting? How rude you two are! In my day we all used proper manners."

"In your day? Wow I didn't know people in the stone age even knew how to talk!" Malfoy retorted with mock interest. Ginny started to laugh, his comeback wasn't hilarious, but the change of Wilma's face was. She had looked pleased that Malfoy was interested until she realized what he had said and her face dropped instantly and she glared at him. Ginny regained her composure.

"I did NOT grow up in the stone age young man! I will say it again, you may be handsome, but you have the worst attitude."

"That may be true, but it could be worse." he said

"How?" Wilma asked. Ginny recognized the set-up immediately and just waited for Malfoy to finish her off.

"I could be you, a bad attitude **and** look like a troll." He replied calmly and looking completely sincere. Ginny managed to keep from laughing, that is until Wilma started growling at them. At that point neither of them could help it and just started cracking up.

"You aren't going to be laughing so hard when I lock you two in that common room and you can't get out." Wilma said look outraged.

"Whatever you say, ya old hag. Just let us in." he said as she growled again and swung open to let them enter.

XxxxxxxxxxxEnd FlashbackxxxxxxxxxxX

Ginny went downstairs still in her shorts and tank top not bothering to change just yet, as soon as she walked out her door she heard an aggravated groan coming from downstairs, Ginny, being the curious type, looking down over the railing to see Malfoy sitting on a couch with a lot of papers strewn around him.

"What're you doing?" She asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Preparations for the New Year's Eve ball." He said coldly while trying to sort through papers.

"Shouldn't you and Hermione have done that together?" she asked confused.

"She already did all the other work and I was supposed to have all this done, but I decided to just put it off, which I am **seriously** regretting now cause I'm supposed to turn in the final plans tomorrow morning to Dumbledore." He said never looking up from what he was doing.

"I could help you organize it all." Ginny offered, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. _It won't be that bad, he won't be mean because of the potion. And it's only one day._

"You sure?" he asked finally looking up at her. His face was almost hopeful looking.

"Yea, I was dying to know what the ball was going to be like anyway." she replied. "What do we need to do?" she said as she plopped down on the couch opposite him.

"Well, I'm in charge of making sure all the arrangements Hermione set up are in order and delivered and stuff."

"And stuff?" Ginny asked him smiling slightly.

"Yea stuff." He replied jokingly, "First I have to make sure all the right papers are here, but they're everywhere and I can't find anything. Argh!" he said as he crunched up one of the pieces of paper and threw it across the room.

"Ok now this is where being Mione's friend comes in handy! Alright clear the coffee table of all those papers." She said as she sat on the floor cross-legged so she was at a good level with the coffee table with her back propped up against the couch. Malfoy did as he was told and copied her by sitting on the floor on his side.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now we organize. Ok, anything about food and drinks in this pile, decorations in this one, music and entertainment items in this one, and everything else in the last pile. Oh and throw anything we don't need over here on the floor." She said as she pointed to an open place on the floor next to her. "Then when we have it all organized we make up a list of what you need to do. Got it?" she asked.

"Wow."

"What?" she asked confused.

"You really have spent too much time with Granger!" He said as he laughed at her and she playfully smirked back, but then immediately stopped herself. _What am I doing? I can't flirt with Malfoy!_ They pulled out the papers sorting them into the piles and laughing at Hermione's excessive amounts of notes and receipts she had left behind for Malfoy. Once they finally had it all sorted they just looked at all the papers on the table and the even larger pile on the floor and just laughed again. _Hermione worries too much._ Ginny thought as she looked at all the double and triple reminders that had been thrown into the massive pile to her left.

"I guess we should just start with food and drinks and work our way down the table." Malfoy suggested.

"Sounds good." Ginny said as she picked up the notepad that they were writing what they had to do on.

Malfoy picked up a piece of paper on the top of the pile. "Okay this says I need to pay for all the butterbeer and pumpkin juice that was ordered and to get the money from Dumbledore." Ginny scribbled away on the pad of paper as Malfoy read piece of paper after piece of paper about food and beverage arrangements. The decorations pile was considerably smaller since Hermione had taken care of most of it herself. All that needed to be done was Malfoy needed to pick up what Mione had ordered, pick up a few last items, and then remind Hagrid about what was to be done and give him the list by the 23rd so he could inform the other teachers of what they needed to do to get the dance ready. Then they moved onto music, Ginny was surprised when she heard Draco say that they were using a mix of muggle music.

"Muggle music?"

"Yea, since a lot of students listen to it, we're using muggle stuff. Anyways it's easier to dance to."

They finished the music and entertainment after talking about different types of dance lights and started on the miscellaneous stuff, like tables and chairs that needed to be brought in and the different charms that needed to be used to do the tasks for the next 2 weeks before the ball.

* * *

Hundreds of pieces of paper, 4 and a half hours, two sandwiches, endless cups of coffee, and 3 paper cuts later the two were done with the organizing part of Malfoy's duties. Ginny looked down at the list of tasks he needed to finish in less than two weeks. "This stuff is going to take you forever."

"Yea, but I have to do it. Granger would throttle me if I didn't." he said laughing, but a look of fear crossed his face as he said. _Hermione is rather frightening._

Ginny just stood there looking at him for a few moments until she finally spoke. "I'll help."

"Serious?" he asked.

"Yea, I mean you definitely can't do it all by yourself and I don't have too much to do this week. I can help run errands and stuff."

"And stuff?" he asked mocking her.

"Yea stuff." She said smiling at him. It was amazing how well she could get along with Malfoy when he was under the influence of a potion.

"Thanks." he said smiling back at her. Ginny was amazed at him, Malfoy smiling was truly rare, but a thank you was unbelievable. _A smile **and** a thank you, I might get used to this potion._ "You want to go ahead and get started today?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright what first?"

"Ummm how about we go get all the money we needed from Dumbledore?"

"Ok. Get dressed and we'll go." Ginny nodded and walked up stairs, she had almost forgotten that she was still in her pajamas. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and walked back downstairs. The two walked down to the headmasters office where Draco knew the password.

"Coffee Toffee." He said to the gargoyle. The walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Ginny and Malfoy walked through the door to find Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk smiling at them. "Why Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley, what brings the two of you to my office, together?" He seemed thoroughly amused, but not confused at all. He always seemed to know exactly what was happening with that same twinkle in his eyes as the old lady in the potion shop and it sent a chill down Ginny's spine.

"Ginny offered to help me with the preparations for the New Year's Eve ball. We were told by the head girl to ask you for the payment for the beverages and extra decorations." Malfoy replied.

"Oh of course, but I have already informed Rosmerta that the bill should just be sent to me and I will take care of it. Here is the money for the decorations.Is there anything else that you need?" he asked as he handed them a

"I think that's the only thing we need right now, but thank you."

"Not a problem Mr. Malfoy, and both pf you good luck and have a nice day." He smiled as they thanked him again, said their goodbyes, and walked out the door.

"I know that Dumbledore's a genius and all, but he kinda creeps me out." Malfoy said out of no where and Ginny just laughed.

"Yea, the fact that he never seems really surprised by anything is a little unnerving." Ginny replied. "What do you want to do next?"

"Well we could take the list of food down to the kitchens."

"Ok sounds good." They remained silent all the way down to the kitchens.

"Mistress Weasley! It is so good to see you and Master Malfoy as well! What can I do for you?" Dobby said practically jumping on them as they walked in.

"Um well we wanted to drop off the list of foods that we need for the New Year's Eve ball." Ginny said as she handed over the list to Dobby.

"Oh why of course! Would you be liking any food right now?" Dobby asked looking hopeful.

"Well we could avoid another extremely awkward dinner." Malfoy suggested.

"Yea that sounds good to me." Ginny replied. Dobby immediately brought them to a small table over in a corner and sat them down before running off to retrieve them food. They ate their food talking about Dumbledore's semi-evil looking eye twinkle. When they finished they both thanked Dobby and walked back up the stairs towards the head's common room.

"Doxycide." Both Ginny and Draco said at the same time before Wilma could say one word, but the portrait hole didn't budge. _Oh great here we go again._ But before Wilma could open her mouth Draco let out an aggravated yell.

"You stupid old hag! Will you just open the bloody door already? We don't care what you think about our appearances or personalities. We just want to get into our dorm without having to listen to all your stupid complaints and suggestions!" Malfoy yelled at the portrait. Ginny just stared at him, when he snapped, he **really** snapped. Wilma glared at them for a few more seconds and then the portrait swung open. Malfoy stomped through and up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door. Ginny just stood in the middle of the common room for a few seconds and then slowly made her way up to Hermione's room.


	4. Chapter 4: Day Three Dec 20th

**A/N:** Thanks for all the great reviews! I've written up to Chapter 7 cause I'm totally addicted to this story lol! SO I'm still looking for some good stories to read and if you guys want me to read your stories or know a good one I would appreciate you telling me. Thanks so much for reading!

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 4: Day Three December 20th**

Ginny woke up at around 11:00 and pulled on a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and her favorite sweatshirt and walked downstairs and toward the portrait hole when someone called out to her.

"You can't get out that way." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy from the couch behind her.

"Why not?"

"Wilma locked us in. I think I upset her yesterday." He replied smirking rather evilly.

"How are we going to get out?"

"My owl will show up eventually with my mail and then we can send someone a letter to come get us."

"How long do you think that will take?" Ginny asked as she plopped down on the couch across from him.

"I'm not sure, but I'm bored already."

"Well then we should play a game." Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, First Letter Last Letter, the name game, truth, something like that." She replied.

"What's truth?"

"You've never played truth?" she asked shocked as Malfoy shook his head. "Obviously you've never been to a good slumber party. It's really pretty simple though, you ask each other questions back and forth and you **have** to tell the truth."

"How do you win?"

"If either of us pass on a question, then the other person has to answer that question and one more that the other person asks and then they win."

"That sounds like fun, let's play that."

"You sure? This game can get pretty brutal."

"I can take it, you start."

"Okay simple questions first, what's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"The color of jealousy." Ginny said mockingly

"Oh really, well what's yours?"

"Red."

"The color of anger. And green can also be used for hope and growth." Malfoy said looking triumphant

"Well red is also the color of…"

"Trouble."

"Yea so what. So I'm a tad mischievous." Ginny replied looking devilish. "Ok what's your favorite food?"

"Steak, you?"

"S'mores."

"What's that?"

"You've never had a s'more?" Ginny was shocked again, _What does this boy do for fun?_ Who hadn't had a s'more before?

"Nope."

"Well you have them around bonfires, you roast a marshmallow and then put it in between two graham crackers with some chocolate. It's **so** good."

"Sounds kinda messy."

"It is, my turn again. What's your most embarrassing moment ever?"

He stopped and thought for a while when he all of a sudden made one of those faces where you know he just thought of something perfect. "Oh God. This one time Blaise and I were a **little** bit smashed and we started daring each other to do crazy stuff and I somehow got talked into streaking down in the dungeons."

"No way!" Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes way, and so I'm running around in the dungeons in the buff when I run into Filch. And he just kinda stared at me for the longest time and it really creeped me out. Then he finally gave me detention, but he just wouldn't stop staring at me and looking me up and down and he wouldn't give me anything to cover up with. I've been terrified to go anywhere near him since." Ginny was all out cracking up by now. "Hey it's not funny, Filch was practically raping me with his eyes and I couldn't really do much about since I was **completely** trashed and butt naked!"

"And whose fault is that?" Ginny asked smirking at him.

"Blaise's"

"Oh really?"

"Yes and I'm tired of talking about this so it's my turn. What is **your** most embarrassing moment Ginny Weasley?"

"Hmmm that would have to be last year when someone put a repeating phrase hex on me as I was going to Potions. All I could say was 'I wanna have your babies!' and of course I said it to Snape like a bazillion times." Malfoy was cracking up as he listened to her. "Hey it's not **that** funny!"

"Yes it is cause I know who cast it on you."

"Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson, she was aiming at Granger, but it missed her and I guess it hit you."

"Well that will be my next question then, what is the deal with you and Parkinson?"

"Ok so Pansy kind of clung to me since the day we got here. We dated for a while during 5th and 6th year and then I dumped her last year."

"Why did you dump her?"

"She got really annoying and clingy and I just got sick of her."

"Sounds like fun." Ginny said jokingly.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Is that your question?" Malfoy nodded at her. "I don't know, I hang out with friends and I love to listen to music. Oh and quiditch of course. Anything challenging or dangerous is exciting to me actually."

"So if I dared you to go jump into the lake, you would do it?"

"I might…" As Ginny thought something flew past her head.

"Finally!" Ginny watched as Malfoy attached a letter to the owl's foot and it flew away again.

"What about you?" she asked

"What about me?" he asked looking confused.

"What do you do for fun?"

"I like hanging out with Blaise, ordering Crabbe and Goyle around, dueling, and quidditch. My turn again. What's it like to have so many brothers?"

"Annoying really, especially since I'm the youngest and the only girl. So they're all really overprotective of me, but it's nice to have so many people that care about you, even if they show it by beating up anybody that they think is bothering you."

"Sounds interesting, but I'm still glad that I'm an only child." As they both laughed the portrait swung open. Both Ginny and Malfoy got up as Professor Snape walked in.

"Hello Severus, thanks for coming to rescue me."

"Not a problem Draco, I've informed Wilma that if it happens again we will have her removed. Have a good day." He said as he looked skeptically at Ginny.

"You as well." At that Snape turned and walked out of the portrait hole.

"You call him Severus?" Ginny asked a litte taken aback by the previous conversation.

"He **is** my godfather."

"He is?"

"Yes. Now let's get out of here before I go crazy." Malfoy replied. They both walked out of the doorway until Ginny stopped in the middle of one of the hallways. "What is it?"

"I just realized, where are we going?"

"I don't know, somewhat late lunch?"

"Okay." They both went down to the Great Hall ate their lunches and nearly an hour later decided to do some more work on the ball. The two walked around delivering things to different teachers laughing and joking with each other. _Oh my God, what am I doing? This is Draco ferret-boy Malfoy and I'm actually having fun with him. _Ginny thought to herself.

* * *

"Oh do you remember that time last year when Crabbe purposely ran into your brother and knocked him flat on the ground?" Malfoy asked her, laughing at the memory.

"Well how about what happened right after that, you know when Hermione socked Crabbe in the gut and he keeled over?" Ginny laughed along with him now. They had been doing this for hours now, remembering everything that their two groups had done to each other for the past 7 years.

"You know, we've been talking about all this stuff, but I can't remember ever doing anything to you or you doing anything to me…" Malfoy said.

"Bat bogey hex." Ginny stated simply.

"What?"

"I put a bat bogey hex on you, but besides that nothing."

"That was really gross, just so you know." He said wincing at the memory.

"Oh I know." She said smiling at him.

"You really are trouble, you know that?"

"You have no idea." she said griing devilishly.

"Now I'm scared." He said and they both laughed as they made their way back up the stairs to their rooms. "Well good night and thanks for all your help today.

"Not a problem and good night." Ginny walked into Hermione's room and flopped down on the bed _I can't believe that I had that much fun hanging out with Draco Malfoy, but it was all the potion, otherwise we would've murdered each other. _But for some reason Ginny wasn't convinced.


	5. Chapter 5: Day Four Dec 21st

**A/N:** WOW. I haven't updated in a long time! I'm sooooo sorry! My account has been down and my document manager wouldn't work! And I still can;t do some things like page breaks and certain editing stuff so if this chapter is really horrible grammar wise, I'm and if u let me know I'll fix it a.s.a.p. Well all excuses aside here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, but please review! It makes my day! Thanks!

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 5: Day Four December 21st**

Ginny walked into her brothers' second joke shop in Hogsmeade around 2:00 PM.

"Hey Ginbug! What can we do for you today?" Fred called out enthusiastically.

"Nothing really, I just dropped by to say hi since I was in town." Ginny replied smiling at her brother.

"What are you in town for?" asked George as he walked out of the back room.

"I was looking around at dresses, but I think I'll just wear one of my old ones." Ginny replied, the truth was that she couldn't afford a new one.

"Nonsense! You should get a new one." said George as he walked out from the back room.

"But I can't really afford a new one."

"That's ok, Bridgette down the street owes us a favor anyway. Come on we'll take you down there." Fred replied.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem Ginbug!" With that the twins closed up the shop and walked down the street to a cute little dressmakers shop.

"Fred and George! What a wonderful surprise, what can I do for you today?" said a sweet looking lady in her mid thirties.

"Well our little sister Ginny could really use a dress for the school ball. Do you think you could help us out?"

"Why of course! Anything for you two! Now we just take some measurements and then pick out some styles and find you the dress of your dreams darling." She said as she smiled at Ginny. She grabbed a measuring tape and began to take her measurements. "Now what kind of dress do you need for this dance?"

"Well its supposed to be dressy, but not too glitzy." At that Bridgette walked off and pulled three dresses off of the racks of clothing and lead Ginny to the back to the dressing rooms. "Now try them on and tell me what you think."

"Thank you." Ginny replied and walked into the dressing room. The first dress was black and had spaghetti straps, but the cut didn't look right on her so Ginny moved onto the next dress. This one was a pink strapless, full length dress which looked ok, but Ginny didn't like the big bell skirt or the color. It was a bit **too **princess like. The last dress was **perfect**. It was a deep forest green with thick gold stitching. It was made of a soft silk-like material with a halter top, and draped down to right above her knees, but the best part was the criss-cross back straps. They left almost her whole back exposed. It looked absolutely amazing on her. She walked out to show her brothers and Bridgette. Bridgette squealed and Fred and George gawked for a second before finally speaking up.

"Take pepper spray with you okay?" Fred said and all of them laughed. Ginny beamed at her brothers.

"Now we need accessories!" Bridgette said excitedly. She quickly pulled out a pair of dangling gold earrings, a simple gold bracelet, and a pair of gorgeous strappy gold shoes.

"Thank you **so** much for all of this Bridgette!" Ginny said as she walked out of the door with her brothers.

"Not a problem! Stop by any time dear!" Bridgette called back happily.

"Thanks for everything guys." Ginny said as she smiled at her brothers giving them both a big hug.

"We weren't joking about the pepper spray." George told her looking serious, but Ginny just laughed at him. They said their goodbyes and Ginny made her way back to the castle with her purchases just as it started to get dark.

"Hey Ginny. Where've you been all day?" Malfoy asked as she walked into the common room.

"I was out getting my dress for the dance. What did you do today?"

"I slept for a really long time, ate, and read. And now I'm officially bored."

"Well I'm hungry, you coming down for dinner?"

"Yea let's go."

"Okay, let me drop my stuff in Hermione's room and take off my coat and we can go down together."

"Sounds good." he replied as Ginny walked upstairs and carefully set her dress on the bed along with her accessories, dropped her coat on the floor, and walked back downstairs to where Malfoy was waiting for her. Every time she saw him she couldn't help but fell weird. I mean they were enemies until like 3 days ago and now they were spending a lot of time together without injuring or even insulting each other. _Well I guess he wasn't exactly my enemy, more like my brother's._ She thought as they walked out of the portrait hole.

The dinner table was very similar to the last time, about 20 students this time and only Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Ian wasn't there, which made Ginny more relaxed, but Zabini was. _I didn't know he was staying for the holidays. This could be bad…_Ginny thought about how she would explain why her and Malfoy was friends, but when Zabini looked up from his meal and saw the two of them together, he didn't look surprised at all, he just sat there and waved them over. _That's definitely not the reaction I was expecting._ Ginny was a little creeped out now, but since none of her friends were at the table she went ahead and followed Malfoy when he waved her to follow.

"Hello." Zabini said.

"Zabini" Ginny said as she nodded at him and took the open seat in between the two boys. _Okay, now **this** is really awkward._

"Please call me Blaise." He said still smiling eerily.

"Alright Blaise." She said skeptically. Draco Malfoy being nice because of a potion was one thing, but Blaise Zabini being nice to her of his own free will, that was just plain weird.

"I see you and Draco are getting along." He said looking at her knowingly. _God it's as if he knows about the potion._ Ginny shook these thoughts from her head

"Yea, I guess we are." Ginny replied.

"That's nice. Are you enjoying your winter holidays so far?" Blaise asked.

"It's nice not having classes or work to do. Are you enjoying yours?" she replied politely, returning his smile. _Two can play at this game._

"Oh very much so." That smile was still plastered on his face, like this was one big joke. _Maybe that's just what he always looks like._ Their conversation continued through dinner revolving around simple topics like school and the weather. As soon as she was finished Ginny excused herself and said good bye and good night to the boys and walked back to her room, still slightly confused by what had just happened at dinner.

A/N: Okay so this chapter is a little short for my taste and I'm uber sorry about that. I think for less eventful days I may put two days in one chapter, unless you all would like them separate, just let me know what you think.

-FerretLover


	6. Chapter 6: Day Five Dec 22nd

**A/N:** Yeaaaa! My account is completely up and running! Finally! (knocks on wood) Hehehe im superstitious and I'm afraid that my account will die again! Uhoh and whoever said something about chocolate mudcake, you're amazing! That stuff is sooooooo good! Ok well you are only one chapter away from what I call "the shocker" haha well its really nothing too big, but after you read it you may want to skim back through... Anywho enjoy this one, leave me some reviews, and I'll try to get seven to you faster than I have been! Oh and I could really use some good stories to read! So if you have one you've written or that you really like, I would really appreciate you telling me about it! Thanks!

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 6: Day Five December 22nd **

Malfoy and Ginny walked down the stairs of the castle into the packed down snow that lay on the path to Hogsmeade.

"Thanks again for helping me with picking up this stuff." Malfoy said to Ginny as he noticed her shivering slightly from the cold.

"Not a problem." They walked a few minutes in silence. "You know I really don't want to just walk in the silence all day long, I'll get really bored."

"Want to continue our game of truth?" he asked casually.

"Sure, why not? I think it's my turn." She paused as she thought of her next question, "What's the grossest thing that has ever happened to you?"

"You mean besides being eye-raped by Filch?" He asked jokingly and they both laughed.

"Yea besides that." Ginny replied

"Hmmm well that same night when I got back I went up to my dorm room and went to fall asleep, but Blaise wasn't feeling too well..."

"Uh-oh" Ginny said having a good idea of where this story was going.

"Yea, so he was walking away to go to the bathroom, but he didn't make it and just threw up all over me and my bed." he said grimacing at the nasty memory.

"Oh that's nasty." She said slightly cringing.

"You have no idea." he said grimacing. "How about you? I bet you can't beat mine."

"If you value the Malfoy fortune, I wouldn't make that bet." She said grinning up at him.

"Oh this is going to be good." he said grinning right back.

"Well obviously I have some pretty sick stories living with my brothers, but the worst was when my brother Percy got lonely without his girlfriend at the time. I mean **really** lonely. Well innocent little me was looking for my potions book and I walked in on him getting **very **friendly with his hand." She cringed at the memory and made an unusual "Bleh" noise.

"Oh that's just sick." Draco said frowning.

"You have no idea." Ginny replied shivering as she remembered.

"Alright new question before I throw up."

"Okay what's Snape's big issue with mankind? Why does he seem to hate everybody?"

"He doesn't, he's a kind human being, he just chooses not to show it." Draco replied, his face unchanging and completely serious.

"Malfoy?" Ginny said looking at him skeptically and laughing slightly.

"No I'm serious. Yea, he has some problems with certain people..."

"Like all of Gryffindor tower." Ginny interrupted

"Not all…" he started to say.

"Whatever you say Malfoy." She said dismissively.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked looking at her seriously.

"Call you what?" Ginny replied confused.

"Malfoy." He replied simply.

"It's your name." she said still confused.

"No it's not. It's my last name." he replied.

"Is this your question?" she asked rather sharply with a playful looking glare.

"Yes." He replied ju8st as sharply and mimicking her look.

"I don't know. Everybody around me calls you Malfoy and you never really called me anything but Weaselette until this week. It's one of those things that is just kind of imprinted in your brain. Would you rather I call you Draco?" she asked him, half serious, half sarcastic.

"Yes." He replied still with a playful look on his face.

"Well okay **Draco**." He slightly smiled at her when she purposely emphasized his name. "What was your last dream?"

He thought for a moment of two before a look of realization swept across his features and he began. "Oh this is good. I was at this party for Severus' birthday and he was completely wasted along with Flitwick and McGonagall. And they started a karaoke competition and all three of them sang a different song and Flitwick won by singing some song by a muggle named Pelvis or something like that. He did this really weird hip thing, I think I'm scarred for life." He grinned as she giggled at him and then when she was done he asked her, "How about you?"

"Do nightmares count?" she asked immediately.

"Sure." he said shrugging.

"Well I had this nightmare that I went to turn on a sink in one of the girls bathrooms and one of those blast ended skrewt things came out instead of water and then it chased me around the castle until I finally woke up." Draco was laughing at her harder than she had as they walked into the Three Broomsticks.

They were there to inform Madam Rosmerta of where and when the butterbeer needed to be delivered and to send the bill to Dumbledore. Once they were finally done talking and writing out the information so that Madam Rosmerta wouldn't forget what she needed to do, the two walked back out into the cold and headed towards the store where they were purchasing some of the decorations from.

The store was good sized and the two walked around looking for everything that was on Hermione's list.

"What's first?" Ginny asked.

"Navy, blue, white, and silver crete paper, 10 rolls of each." They walked through the aisle ways until they found what they were looking for and started loading up the rather convient floating basket that was following them around. "Now we need 300 instant fill ball in those same colors." They walked back through the aisles to find what they needed and threw it into the cart. "Now we just go pick up everything else Granger ordered and then we can go back to the castle." They walked towards the front of the store and told a sales person who they were. He immediately turned around and headed toward the back of the store. A few moments later he reappeared with 4 more levitating baskets filled with all different decorations.

"Jeez what did she buy?" Ginny asked annpyed at Hermione's over-planning habits.

"Half the store apparently" Draco replied.

They paid with the money that Hermione had left them and began to head back towards the castle. The sales person had been nice and given them a special bag that fit everything, but stayed light and decent sized.

"I still don't get why you can't just transfigure all this stuff!" Ginny sighed exasperated.

"Apparently it would take too long and we don't have enough people to do it." Draco replied as they walked in silence for a moment or two.

"So what's the dumbest thing you've ever done?" Ginny asked obviously unable to handle the silence.

"Well once Blaise and I thought it would be cool if we flew our brooms into a muggle town on "Halloween" to scare them, but we scared one so much that he used one of those gun things and tried to shoot us."

"Woah, how old were you?" Ginny asked.

"17." He replied, Ginny just laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

"You did it this year?"

"No, I turned 18 in September. It was last year." He replied defensively.

"Still! I thought you were really young, and stupid. Well at least I was half right." She replied smiling devilishly.

"Hey, that's not very nice." He said feigning hurt.

"See I told you I was trouble." she said still smiling at him.

"I bet you've done something dumber."

"Well I did drive my dad's flying car around for like an hour once before I realized that it was hovering a foot off the ground, but I think yours is better." She said as they climbed up the stairs to the castle and into the warmth. They quickly made their way up to their common room, unwilling to explain what they had been doing to anyone they might come across.

* * *

Ginny waved one last time to Draco as she walked into Hermione's bed, absolutely exhausted from such a simple day of shopping. _Scratch that, **nothing** is simple when I'm with Draco and especially now that he's under that spell_. Though as upset as Ginny may be acting, it wasn't **all** she was thinking about Draco... 


	7. Chapter 7: Day Six Dec 23rd

**A/N:** This chapter may start to explain things (like the previously unexplained shivering at dinner at the mention of _certian_ names hint hint). I personally enjoy this chapter just because you begin to understand the real plot! Yay! Usually I would wait longer to post a new chappie, but I made you all wait sooooooooooooo long for the others, so I decided to give you this one right away! Anywho, it's too good to just make it wait on my computer!

So this chapter definitely starts some massive drama drama drama, which I know a lot of people like! So yay! It starts in the afternoon instead of the morning just because I like it that way, haha.

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 7: Day Six December 23rd**

Ginny walked down the hall after her dinner, thinking about how much had changed in the past 6 days she had become friends (well sort of) with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. **Even** if it was only because of a damn potion. She was also telling all these crazy things to one of them. Stuff that she swore she wouldn't ever bring up again, like the lonely Percy incident _(shiver)_. Ginny turned a corner and stopped dead as she stared at the person in front of her. Dean Thomas.

"Hey Ginny." He called casually to her with a grin planted across his features, but she ignored him and tried to pass by, but he grabbed her arm. He forced her up against the wall, all in one swift motion, making Ginny suck in air from surprise. "You're not even going to say hi to me?" he asked smiling evilly down at her.

"Let go of me Dean, I have places to be." This wasn't true, but Ginny didn't care. She needed an excuse to get away. She tried to pull away, but he didn't let go.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to **chat** with you." He said giving her the once over and then his face began to come closer to hers.

"Yea right! Now just let me go." She said trying to keep her calm by using her usual sarcasm, but inside she was starting to panic, Dean's grip was getting tighter on her arm and his face was growing ever closer.

"Don't be so rude Ginny, you could get yourself in trouble talking to people like that. I was just wondering what was going on between you and Malfoy." He looked straight into her eyes and she did her best to stare right back. Ginny didn't scare easily, but Dean's presence unnerved her no matter what now. His face was only inches away from hers and she was the first to look away.

"Nothing, I'm just helping him with the ball while Hermione is out of town." she replied still looking away from him as he lightly twirled a piece of her hair in his fingers making her flinch slightly at the light touch.

Now Dean's head was right next to hers and he whispered into her ear, "You shouldn't lie to me Ginny. You should remember that it makes me angry." Shivers wracked Ginny's body at his words and what they implied. "So you do remember." He said as he felt her tremble again. One of his hands was now on her hip playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Really we're just friends." She said getting anxious to get away, his touch causing her to jump and her voice to squeak. She started to pull away, but his grip tightened and he pushed her back against the wall roughly. Ginny winced in pain and looked back up at his amused expression.

"I'm making you nervous Ginny, aren't I? And don't tell me no, because I can tell." He smiled with the realization of his power over her. Then without warning he forced his lips down onto hers as he pulled both her arms over her head in one more swift motion and pinned them there with his right hand as his left inched its way under her shirt. His tongue pushed up against her mouth asking for access, but she kept her mouth shut tight, but he bit down hard on her bottom lip drawing blood making her wince in pain and causing her mouth to open.

**When Dean wanted something he got it, if you were lucky he asked first, but he had no problem taking it by force.**

He pushed his tongue into her mouth as his left hand groped at her chest. She struggled to get away, but he held tight. Then she bit down on his tongue making him pull back in shock more than pain, but it gave her the chance she needed. She pulled free and ran away as fast as she could.

"This isn't over Ginny!" she heard him yell from behind her, his voice sounding amused, almost chuckling, not even bothering to follow her. But she just kept running until she got back to the portrait.

"Doxycide." She said quickly, fighting back tears. _Don't cry, don't cry. _She repeated in her head, like so many times before, as she ran her tongue over her swollen bottom lip wincing from even that slight touch.

"Darling are you all right? You don't look too good…" Wilma started to say actually looking concerned.

"Wilma please just let me in." she said looking pleadingly at Wilma and the portrait immediately swung open. "Thank you."

_Please don't let him be in the common room._ She thought to herself and much to her, relief he wasn't. She made her way up the stairs, but then he walked out of his room as she was about 2/3's of the way up, and for the second time that day she froze.

"Hey Gin, what's…" but before Draco could finish, he saw her face and a frown immediately covered his own. "Did you know that your lip is bleeding?" he asked looking concerned.

"Um yea I kind of bit my lip accidentally and they were already really chapped, so the blood just kind of, you know, poured out." She lied weakly, mentally slapping herself for letting her guard down when she had thought he wasn't there.

"I mean it's **really **bleeding. You want me to help you with it?" he asked making to move towards her.

"No thanks, I'll just go clean it up in the bathroom." She said forcing a smile and backing away.

"Okay if you're sure you're okay." He said still looking unconvinced, but turning to walk down the stairs.

"Yep I'm sure thanks anyway." She said quickly, still smiling slightly as she walked up to the bathroom. She washed up her face, she looked at where Dean had grabbed her, no bruises had formed, which was good. So she walked back to Hermione's room keeping her composure.

She laid down on the bed and looked up at the canopy. _It had to happen sometime. Why not now?_ She turned on her muggle stereo and the song Sorry Sorry by Rooney came on and Ginny nearly laughed at the irony of the chorus of the song.

**_I'm sorry, sorry for making your life a living hell_**

**_I'm sorry, sorry for making your life a living hell_**

_**But that wasn't me**_

**_That was alter ego_**

The rest of the song continued and Ginny got dangerously close to crying again, but then there was a knock at the door just as the next song came on. The person continued to knock on the door until she called out, "Coming!" She opened the door to see Draco standing there. "What's up?" she asked sounding perfectly normal. It was like putting on a mask, and just like everybody else did, Draco was eating it up, or so she thought.

"I'm bored again." He said looking upset as he leaned casually against the door frame.

"Continue truth?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah." He said with that infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Okay give me a minute, I'll meet you downstairs." He nodded and turned to walk down the stairs. She quickly slipped on a pair of super comfy pajama pants and a sweatshirt. She took the one she had been wearing and stuck it under the sink in cold water since she had gotten a little bit of blood on it. She checked her face in the mirror and walked downstairs and took a seat on her now usual couch across form Draco.

"Have you ever cheated on a girlfriend?" she asked as soon as she was comfy.

"Yes." He replied without even thinking.

"And you say I'm trouble, time for details." she said truly happy for a distraction to her earlier thoughts.

"Well I cheated on Pansy last year with some girl in your year, named Alicia Newton." he said obviously struggling for the name.

"Did you all out cheat on her?" Ginny asked looking serious.

"If you're asking if I slept with Alicia, yes I did, but not until after I dumped Pansy."

"How long after?" Ginny asked now with a playful grin on her features.

"The same day." he replied look completely unfazed.

"Wow." was her only reply as she laughed slightly at him.

"Don't tell me you were **never **unfaithful?" he asked looking completely amused as well.

"Never." She replied looking sure of herself.

"Wow, maybe you aren't as troublesome as I thought." he said with a smirk and leaning back against the back of the couch.

"Oh believe me, I am." she said and leaned back into the couch crossin her arms just as he had, with a smirk rival to his own .

"Fine, have **you** ever had someone cheat on you?" he asked still slightly smiling, at her imitation of him.

Ginny's face dropped, but she quickly put the mask back on. "Yea I have." She said not bothering to give any details, "And believe me it sucks."

"Who was it?" he asked obviously intrigued at who was dumb enough to cheat on **her**.

"Dean Thomas. Oh I have a good question. How many girls have you slept with?" she asked purposely switching the subject to anything as quickly as possible, before he could ask any more questions.

"Too many." He replied as she looked disapprovingly at him. "Hey you think they just gave me the nickname **The Slytherin Sex God **for no reason? No I earned my title." He said looking truly proud of himself.

"Yea, you gave it to yourself." She said as she laughed at him.

"No my many, how should i say, conquests did." he said still smiling.

"Perv."

"I am **not **a perv! I'm healthy." He said looking smug.

"Yea whatever you say, you pervy ferret." She teased him.

"Well how many guys have **you** slept with little Miss Angel?"

"Two, thank you very much. And both were after long term relationships."

"So I can guess that Dean Thomas was one of them. Who was the other?" he asked, but Ginny didn't reply right away, she just sat there for a second until she finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, um Michael Corner." She said. "You know I'm kinda tired I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh um okay, good night." he said obviously surprised by her sudden rather cold manner.

"Night." She said forcing a smile and turning her back to him to walk up the stairs to her room. She couldn't handle anymore questions about this kind of stuff right now. She usually would have been able to shrug it off and look happy, but not after what had happened that afternoon, **especially** after everything that could've been brought up with just the mentioning of **his** name. That name that still made her shiver, Dean Thomas.


	8. Chapter 8: Day Seven Dec 24th

**A/N:** Wow. It took me forever to get this to you, but I had massive writers block. Like horribly nasty writers block that messes up your entire brain. Haha. I rethought almost everything that happens after this. But guess what, I finished the whole story today. It's all typed out, all I have to do is post! Anyway I'm horribly sorry that I'm such a bad updater, but it should be more regular after this seeing as the whole story is done. Reviews are always appreciated. D

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 8: Day Seven December 24****th**

"Ugh! I swear if I have to work one more second, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Ginny stuttered loudly as she jumped up from her couch, her frustration obviously blocking her capability to think

"You're gonna what Ginny? Stutter at me some more?" he asked smirking down at his papers, never bothering to look up. He was obviously amused at her lack of patience, but how could he blame her? They had been working on plans and arrangements for the ball for nearly two hours and to make it worse it was Christmas Eve.

"I'm gonna hurt someone! And seeing as you're the only one here beside myself… well that sucks for you doesn't it?" she asked grinning right back.

"No, not really. I would get a nice warm bed in the hospital wing and some chocolates from my many admirers." Ginny snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes at this comment and he glared playfully at her and then continued, "And you, little Miss Ginny, would be stuck doing all this work, alone, without my lovely face to comfort you."

Ginny smirked. She liked having someone who challenged her."I, however, **cannot** guarantee your face will be all that lovely anymore when I got done." She said, grinning maliciously.

"Okay then! Time for a break!" he called out, a look of feigned worry on his face, with a clap of his hands he stood up to stretch.

"Good call." She said, joining him in his stretches. "Are you going to be a death eater?" she asked all of a sudden turning towards him, her expression serious and slightly worried, as her eyes seemed to bore into his soul, surprising him.

At first all Draco could do was stare blankly at her, blinked a few times, and then he did the last thing she would've expected.

He **laughed**.

Like right in her face, full blown, keel over laughter. He finally controlled his laughter and said the one word she wanted "Never." Ginny felt herself relax slightly, the fear of Draco being evil had been eating away at her for the past day or so. "Why the sudden curiosity though?" he asked smirking as he crossed his arms looking arrogant as ever.

"I'm continuing our game of truth and now it's your turn." She replied returning his smirk, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing she had been worried, let alone thinking about him.

"Ok, what worries you the most?"

"Being alone." She replied after careful consideration.

"Aww, I'm here, you won't ever be alone!" he smiled at her, his expression unreadable, whether he was serious or joking she couldn't tell. His voice seemed to tease her, but his eyes, his eyes seemed so serious.

"Yeah, just wait another week and see what you say then." She mumbled to herself almost subconsciously.

"What was that?" he said smiling sweetly over at her, the look in his eyes gone.

"Nothing, never mind. My turn, what is your biggest fear?" she asked quickly afraid of what she had almost given away.

"Filch." He answered without hesitation and Ginny snickered remembering his story about his last encounter with Filch. "What's yours?"

"Creepy places at night." She said with a shiver.

"Are you saying you're afraid of the dark?" he asked with that ever-familiar smirk plastered across his face.

"Yea, but only in scary places, like the forbidden forest and the dungeons and it only really is if I'm alone. It's more like fear of the unknown, than the dark." she said. Then they just looked at each other for a moment.

"We're going to have some fun tonight!" Draco suddenly exclaimed as he jumped up.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked eyeing his now over-excited expression skeptically.

"Oh you'll see." He said as a pure evil grin spread across his handsome features and then walked away to his room, leaving Ginny alone, confused, and with all the work!

**Later that night…**

Ginny walked both nervously and excitedly, if that was at all possible, down the hall. Her pace was quick and she had to work hard to look confident. She could still hear Draco's foot steps as he walked down the corridor in the opposite direction. _How did I get talked into this again?? _She asked herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco burst into Ginny's room around one in the morning. Ginny was already in her pajamas in the bed and was not happy to see him.

"Go away!" She cried weakly as she threw a pillow at him and pulled the covers over her head.

"No way. We have work to do." He said as he pulled all her covers off and Ginny squeaked at the sudden cold, immediately curling up into a tight ball.

"What are you talking about? I thought we decided we would finish up after Christmas!" She said still with her head under her pillow, but Draco snatched it away. Then with his head right next to hers she could see that mischievous grin.

"Oh no. This is going to be fun and it has nothing to do with the ball. Now get dressed, something black preferably and be downstairs in 15 minutes. We need to get going." Then he turned and walked out of the door.

"Draco Malfoy, you get back here and tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" she yelled after him but her only reply was laughter from the other side of the door.

Then Ginny looked down. _Not exactly the most modest outfit._ She thought as she looked down at her pajamas. She was wearing a part of shorts and an old tank top. Ginny just shrugged and walked away to her closet. She grabbed a pair of black stretch pants, a black tank, and a black zipup sweatshirt. Threw on a pair of comfy sneakers and walked downstairs.

"Alright will you tell me what we're doing and why I had to wear black?"

"Oh you'll find out. Now put this on and lets go." He said as he threw her a small black hat, the kind you always see robbers in muggle films wearing.

"Go where?" Ginny whined as Draco pulled her out the door, but him shushing her was his only reply and then he walked away down the corridor rather sneakily. Ginny threw her arms up in exasperation and followed him silently down the hall.

They arrived in the main entrance but Draco was still continuing down the stairs, but this time Ginny did not follow. "You're taking me into the dungeons?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure am. But I'll tell you why before we go."

"Finally!" she cried sarcastically.

"So since both of our greatest fears are similar, I wanted to see if we get over them. Maybe make a little contest out of it."

"What kind of contest?" she asked, her curiosity sparked. She wasn't going to even ask him to explain how Filch and her fear were related.

"Just see who can face their fear best."

"And what happens when I win?"

"When **I** win I get to make you do one thing. Whatever I want."

"Within reason. Nothing extremely horrible okay?"

"Alright. Nothing **extremely** horrible." He said as he laughed. "Now it's simple. You have to spend a certain amount of time doing what you fear most." He said as he grinned, but Ginny just grinned back. _Draco having to spend any time with Filch is funny._

"How long and how are we going to do it?"

"I was thinking only 20 minutes, since we do need to sleep. And the how is simple. You go and wander about the dungeon hallways in the dark and I go speak with Filch. I'm allowed to be up at this time of night becauseI'm head boy so he can't get me in trouble. Then after 20 minutes we meet in the Great Hall. If you leave early wait on the stairs and no being late, if you're more than 5 minutes late you forfeit. Got it?" Ginny just nodded her head. "Let's do it then. See you at 1:37." He said and walked down the stairs as Ginny followed.

XxxxxxxxxxxEnd FlashbackxxxxxxxxxxX

Now Ginny stood at a corner, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked to the left going further into the dark dungeons. The thought of Draco already being cooped up in a room with Filch was all that was keeping her happy.

She didn't enjoy how small the dungeon hallways became once she got further down them, she wasn't exactly claustrophobic, but small dark spaces made her uncomfortable and more likely to panic. As she walked further down the hall, she checked her watch again. _Only 2 minutes left._ She was taking the dungeons in a loop path so as to not have to turn around and walk back the way she came. Ginny was almost out of the dungeons, at least she was pretty sure she was. She knew she was going to win. She **had** to win. No questions asked. Draco Malfoy was not about to tell her what to do.

Ginny came to two large doors both right next to each other and she couldn't remember which was the right one. She knew that one lead right back to the great hall and she also knew she didn't have time to turn back and find another way out, not that she would ever want to. She just decided that using common sense was her best option and figured that if she was trying to go on the left loop of the dungeons to take the door on the left. Bad choice. Since it was dark she just walked right in and found herself in a rather cramped storage closet and unable to reopen the door which had slammed behind her. She looked down at her glowing watch to see that she had only one minute left.

Ginny sat in silence and the dark, panic slowly sneaking up on her, with only the glowing green light of her wrist watch to light the dark little room. Then she realized that this was simple. All she had to do was get her wand and unlock the door. Ginny reached into her pocket, only to remember that her wand was sitting comfortably on her bedside table where she had left it. Ginny let out a large sigh and sat down on the cold floor. _Think. Think. Think._ Despite her concentration, the slight panic that the dungeons caused, made it impossible for her to think of a plan. Her only hope was that Draco would come looking for her. She looked down at her watch again to see it was two minutes past time.

Draco sat on the top stair leading down to the dungeons and stared down into the dark hallways, just waiting for Ginny walk out. He looked down at his watch to see that it was now eleven minutes past the designated time. She had lost, but he didn't know where she was. He could no longer stand just sitting here, stood up, and walked back into the dungeons.

Ginny looked at her watch again to see that it was still 1:49 AM, just like the last four times she had checked. Finally it changed to 1:50 and Ginny's panic grew ever so slightly larger as she realized that it was now thirteen minutes past the meeting time and there was still no sign of Draco. She looked down again, still 1:50.

Then she heard footsteps outside the door and her panic increased, the door handle jiggled a little, and then the door flew open. Ginny instinctively jumped back.

"Ginny? What are you doing in here?" Came Draco's calm voice. A silent tear rolled down Ginny's cheek as a sigh of relief came from her mouth. "What happened? Are you okay?" When she didn't answer Draco walked in propping the door open and practically picking Ginny up and pulling her out into the hallway.

Ginny just stood there as Draco held her up, shaky from the relief of knowing she was out of that place and was going to get to leave the dungeons, she didn't even care about the bet at the moment. "Thanks." Was all she managed to say to him as he guided her to the door on the right, they walked back into the main passageway of the dungeons, and back up to the main hallway of the school.

"You know what this means don't you?" Draco asked with a slight smirk on his face. Ginny just turned her head to the side and gave him a confused look. "I won." He said as his smirk widened. Ginny stared for a moment and then much to both of their surprises she laughed.

"Yea I guess you did, you're lucky I'm so horrid with directions or else I totally would have won." She said smiling at him, all worries left behind. "So Mr. Malfoy what are you going to make me do?"

"Not sure yet, I'll get back to you. Now let's get back to the room. I want to get some sleep."

**A/N: Guess what!? As an apology for being dumb and not updating for a long time I'm going to post 2 chapters tonight!! Yay! So be nice and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Day Eight Dec 25th

**A/N:** Like I said at the end of the last chapter as an apology for not updating in so long, I'm postin **two chapters** tonight. So this chapter is rather fluffy, but I just couldn't resist.

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 9: Day Eight December 25****th**

"Stop screwing around, we have stuff to do." Draco called to her.

"Oh come on Draco, it's Christmas!!" She exclaimed, but he just pointed at the pile of things for them to do "Alright! Alright! Anyways, seems that you **screw around** enough for the both of us." She replied sarcastically as she fiddled with the ring on her finger. Draco had bought it for her for Christmas, it was a simple silver ring with a small red stone set in it. She kind of regretted only getting him chocolates.

"At least people **want** to screw around with me." He replied returning her sarcasm.

"Well that's because you're easy." Ginny replied back as a look of determination crossed her features, she was not going to let anyone beat her when it came to witty replies. She had always been a flirt and always loved a good challenge.

"Yes, I'm easy upon the eyes, unlike **some** people."

"That's because there isn't much to look at." Stealing a glance down at his trousers on purpose to emphasize her point as she grinned devilishly.

"I would say the same for you." He said as he pointedly looked at her chest.

"You only say that so you can sneak a peak without feeling guilty." She replied, her grin never leaving her face.

"There isn't enough to feel guilty for." He said, sizing her up again.

"As you take another peak. Anyway since it seems your standards were set by Pansy Parkinson, I'm a blessing, no disguise needed."

"I wish you would wear a disguise." He grinned back at her.

"Why? So that you don't have to look at what you're missing. No **dear** Draco, if you're going to wish a disguise on anyone, wish it on Parkinson and do us all a favor."

"Fine you little weasel." He said mockingly, unable to resist cracking a grin and sounding rather childish on purpose.

"I may be a weasel, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines." She replied remembering this from something Hermione had once told her, though she had not completely understood it, it sounded funny.

"What's a jet engine and why does anything get sucked in it? And why are we doing this?" he added after a pause.

"I have no idea and because it's fun." She said her shoulders shaking slightly with laughter.

"You have a comeback for everything don't you?" he asked looking intrigued.

"Probably." She said shrugging and still grinning.

"I think we should put it to the test." He said grinning right back

"Sounds like fun. Shoot." She replied as she leaned back into the chair looking confident and highly amused.

"I think we should start out simple. Ginny Weasley you're stupid."

"Well then you, Draco Malfoy, are a troll." She replied back without hesitation.

"At least I don't look like one." He said weakly.

"Obviously you haven't seen a mirror in some time."

"I see mirrors all the time."

"Oh yes I forgot, you're vain." She said feigning guilt for saying this out loud, like it was some terrible disease.

"Not bad, not bad. Now remind me why you aren't in Slytherin?"

"Because I'm brave, when trouble comes my way I face up to it. When you Slytherins are faced with trouble…" but Draco cut her off.

"We all scream 'Run away quick! That little Weasley girl is coming!'" he said as he waved his hands around in the air pretending to be terrified.

"Yes that's right, you all run away scared."

"So do you have comebacks for pick up lines as well?" he asked looking amused still.

"Sure why not, I make them up as they come to me, I don't need to practice in front of a mirror like I suppose some people do." She said as she threw a pointed glance in his direction.

"Haha very funny." He answered sarcastically.

"There's no need to feel shame Draco, I know you just want an excuse to look in a mirror."

"Ok that's enough, try a pick up line 'Hey baby what's you're sign?"

"A 'STOP' sign." She replied.

"Clever, clever. How about 'haven't I seen you somewhere before?'"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"I know how to please a woman." he said in a fake deep voice, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Then **please** leave me alone." She replied.

"I want to give myself to you."

"Sorry, but I don't accept cheap gifts."

"You look like a dream." He said through his laughter.

"Go back to sleep."

"I can tell that you want me."

"Yes, I want you to leave me alone."

"Your body is like a temple."

"Sorry, there are no services today."

"Is this seat empty?"

"Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down."

"Bloody amazing." He said as he continued to laugh.

"I know I am." She said smiling at her own wit.

"Well now we really do have to get back to work." He said smiling at her.


	10. Chapter 10: Day Nine Dec 26th

**A/N:** So I'm ridiculously late getting this to you. I won't even bother to tell you my excuse, but I swear it's a good one. This chapter is amazingly short, but I like it. D

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 10: Day Nine December 26****th**

Ginny looked across the room at Draco. He had the most evil smirk on his face and she knew he was up to something.

They were in the common room again working on the ball, though the list of things to do was considerably shorter, She figured they would be done either tonight or tomorrow. She was relieved that they were going to finish on time. She didn't want to imagine what Hermione would have done to Draco if they didn't finish.

"Hey Ginny, would you come over here and look at this for a second."

Ginny rose from her seat and walked over to where Draco sat on his couch. She sat down next to him.

"What is it?" She asked glancing down at the list in his hands.

"I can't figure out what's missing from the drink list, there should be one more drink." Ginny leaned forward slightly to look at the list.

"Water." She said turning her head to look at Draco only to find his face only inches from hers.

"Hey Ginny?" he said smirking at her again.

"Hmm?" was all she could muster to say

"I thought of something for you to do for me, you know since I won that bet about the fears."

"Hmm?" she repeated staring at him

"Kiss me." He replied simply, his smirk still on his lips. Ginny didn't object, or even think, she just leaned forward and gently placed her lips on his. They held the pressure for a few moments and then Ginny felt Draco's tongue flit across her lips, she opened her mouth to allow him access. As he deepened the kiss, he pulled her onto his lap. Ginny instinctually brought her arms around his neck to place her hands in his hair while his hands remained firmly on her hips.

Finally the two pulled apart. Ginny just stared at him.

"Now that was worth having to deal with Filch for 20 minutes." He smirked at her. For some reason Ginny couldn't help but grin back before getting off of his lap and returning to her own couch.

On the outside Ginny looked completely in control, but inside she was panicking. _It's just the potion. It's just the potion. It's just that damn potion!_

**A/N: **I'd love a few more reviews this time!


	11. Chapter 11: Day Ten Dec 27th

**A/N:** Two updates in one weekend! But unfortunately it's short again. Sorry! They will get longer I swear!

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 11: Day Ten December 27****th**

Ginny set her last piece of paper on the complete pile. She looked at it in shock. "We're done." She said with a large smile on her face as she looked up at Draco.

"What do we do now?" He asked as she looked over at the clock, 11:54pm.

"Pillow fight." She said quietly.

"Huh?" Draco replied looking confused, but instead of replying she simply sent a pillow flying at his head.

"Pillow fight." She said grinning at him.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He replied with a particularly evil looking grin.

"And why not?"

"Because now I have to retaliate." He replied as he flung the pillow back at her, he grinned as the pillow hit her right in the face.

Next thing Ginny knew it was all out war. They both grabbed a pillow and began to swing recklessly at one another. It was lucky that they didn't mess up their just finished work.

"No more!" Ginny cried as she continued to laugh hysterically. She flopped on the couch completely exhausted from their 20 or so minutes of pillow combat.

"Fine." Draco said as he too flopped down on his own couch.

"Truth?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded. "Whose turn is it?"

"No idea, but I've got a question so I'm just gonna go ahead and start." Ginny nodded in agreement "If you could hit anybody right now and not get in trouble, who would it be?"

"Dean Thomas." Ginny replied without thought or hesitation. She regretted it as the words left her mouth. Draco looked at her both confused and intrigued. Before he wanted an explanation she asked her question, hoping to cut off his thoughts. "Who would you hit?"

"Potter." Ginny frowned at him "Hey don't give me that look, you asked. Why Dean Thomas?"

"We dated." Ginny shrugged.

"That is not the reason, you have to tell the truth or pass."

"He's not a nice guy, we got into a lot of… fights while we were dating." She said as she shivered.

"Fights?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

"Well I mean we fought, but it was more that he…" Ginny could feel the tears in her eyes as she thought back to the few horrid months she had dated Dean Thomas, disgusted with herself for ever thinking that she loved that asshole.

"He what Gin?" Draco asked moving to her couch, actually looking concerned.

"He just used to get really mad at me and…" Ginny still couldn't say it, but for some reason she wouldn't pass. She just wouldn't lose.

"Gin, did he… did he hit you?" Draco asked looking disgusted. All Ginny could do was stare at him and then eventually nod. Draco didn't say anything else, he just pulled her towards him into a hug. Ginny finally let the tears fall from her eyes as she leaned into Draco's arms.

"Shhh. It's fine, he can't hurt you anymore. I'm here. I won't let him." This just made Ginny cry harder, Draco may be there now, but he would be gone soon. And it was her fault.


	12. Chapter 12: Day Eleven Dec 28th

**A/N:** It's a little longer… Maybe some more reviews? That would be lovely. Especially since I can guarantee you Chapter 13 is **amazing**!

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 12: Day Eleven December 28****th**

"You little hussy! Stay away from my boys!" Came a voice from behind them and all three turned to see the enraged face of Pansy Parkinson just as she pointed her wand at Ginny and muttered an incantation. But before Ginny could react Draco walked in front of her taking the hex straight on. Pansy shrieked in outrage and ran away at the sight of both Ginny and Blaise's wands.

Ginny watched Pansy run away, but turned back to Draco as she heard Blaise begin to laugh. She was about to ask why when she saw that Draco had sprouted a pair of antlers. She tried to hold in her laughter and would've been able to if Draco hadn't turned around to yell at Blaise. He had a little fluffy deer tail and Ginny immediately burst into fits of laughter.

"Yes it's all very funny, can we just go to the hospital wing to get these things off?" Draco asked highly annoyed.

"What's the magic word Draco?" Blaise asked mockingly blocking his way.

"Now." He replied with venom.

"That's not the right word." Blaise said still standing in his way.

"How about, now or you'll have a pair of antlers to match mine?"

"Right let's go then." Blaise said and turned and began to walk down the hall.

"Thanks for taking the hex for me." Ginny said, not even wanting to imagine what she would look like with antlers and a tail.

"Not a problem, but it would've been funny to see you as a deer." He said laughing slightly as they made their way to the hospital wing.

As they walked in Madam Pomfrey was tending to someone laying in a bed about half way down the hospital wing, but turned and shook her head as she saw Draco walk in.

"Oh dear, Mr. Malfoy what have you done to Miss Parkinson now? Come lay down on this bed next to Mr. Thomas and I'll be right back." She said. Blaise and Draco made their way to the bed, but Ginny had stopped dead in her tracks at two of Madam Pomfrey's words. **Mr. Thomas**.

"Well c'mon Red, its your fault Draco is here in the first place, at least wait with him while he gets his antlers removed." Blaise said smiling widely, but as Ginny still stood still, a look of horror on her face, both of the boys smiles dropped. They looked confusedly at one another until Draco looked behind him and look of understanding spread across his face. He walked back to her and took her hand in his, Ginny's heart jumped at his touch like the other times. She was worried that he would treat her differently after she had told him about Dean the night before, but he just seemed sweeter than ever and it made Ginny's heart ache.

"Remember my promise?" He whispered softly to her, his hot breath tickling her ear. She looked up at his face, nodded her head and walk over to the bed. Blaise still looked thoroughly confused, but one warning look from Draco and he began to smile again. Ginny still held Draco's hand, unwilling to let go as she stood on the side of his bed farthest from Dean. She finally got up the courage to look over at him and was relieved to find him unconscious. She looked at his face, a huge black eye had formed over his right eye and his nose was covered in some thick green salve where it looked to have been broken. Ginny tore her eyes away as Madame Pomfrey walked back, she said a counter hex and the antlers and tail almost immediately disappeared.

"Now learn that spell, so you aren't in here every time Miss Parkinson gets upset with you!" Madam Pomfrey called after him as she began to work on Dean again.

"Thanks." Draco called as they all walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Did you see Dean Thomas' face?" Blaise asked them, his eerie smile back on his face.

"I could kiss whoever did that." Ginny said more to herself than the two boys.

"Hmm I could have that arranged." Blaise said.

"You know the person that did it?" Ginny asked turning to look at him.

"We both know him, unfortunately for us. It's that amazingly ugly and annoying boy on your other side." Blaise said his smirk widening as he inclined his head toward Draco.

"What!?" Ginny said turning around toward Draco.

"He pissed me off." Draco said shrugging. Ginny got up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before continuing down the hall. Ginny's heart fluttered as she experienced the same burning sensation that happened every time her skin touched his.

"Well I've had my fair share of excitement for the day so if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go back to my room." Blaise suddenly exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

The pair walked in silence for a moment before Draco simple said. "Truth?" Ginny nodded. "It's your turn to ask."

"Why did you really stay for the holidays?" Ginny asked finally, unable to think of a better question.

"Pass." Draco said without hesitation.

"What!?" Ginny looked at him completely shocked.

"I said pass."

"You know what this means right?"

"Yup, but I'm not going to ask you yet, I need to think up a good question." They then walked back to the Head dorms in silence, Ginny still looking completely dumbfounded.


	13. Chapter 13: Day Fourteen Dec 31st

**A/N:** Decided to skip two days, because what I had planned was horribly boring and unnecessary. Haha. Only three more chapters after this one! Please review!

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 13: Day Fourteen December 31****st**

Ginny walked down the stairs feeling great, she was wearing her dress, her hair was loosely curled and trailing down her back. Her makeup was perfect, gold shadow, mascara, a clear shine on her lips, and a light blush. She saw Draco waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and he smiled up at her. They had spent the past two days just hanging out, sometimes with Blaise, but mostly just the two of them.

"You look… amazing." He said and she instantly smiled back.

"Thanks, so do you." She said still beaming.

This was the last night the potion was going to work and even though Ginny didn't really want to admit it, she was kind of sad that she wouldn't be able to talk with Draco anymore. After tonight everything went back to normal where they called each other by mean nicknames and ignored each others presence. So she had decided that she would enjoy their last night of friendship and just have a good time. She also decided she would worry about Hermione, Ron, and Harry's reactions later. A slightly less truthful version of the last two weeks for the boys and a mostly truthful one for Hermione seemed to be in order after tonight.

"Let's get out of here." He said as he held out his arm to her.

"Sounds great." She replied taking his arm and letting him escort her out of the room. They turned heads all the way downstairs, but Ginny wasn't worried about appearances or what other people thought tonight. She would be the talk of the school for a day or two, but something more scandalous would happen and nobody would even remember she went to the ball with Draco Malfoy.

The only thing she was worrying about was his reaction when the potion wore off, she had never asked the old lady what happened if the person hadn't fallen for her. She knew that if they had fallen for her, then they wouldn't even notice the potion wearing off, but she hadn't even tried with Draco. So would he just forget the past two weeks or would he freak out? Ginny automatically tensed at the idea.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked looking down at her, obviously he had noticed her sudden tenseness.

"Oh nothing, I just thought of something." She said smiling up at him, but he surprised her again and he still looked worried. He hadn't fallen for her mask, again. She had thought the other time was a fluke, but he actually could tell the difference, now after only two weeks. _That's a first_ she thought as a genuine smile spread across her face as she looked back up at him. She saw him relax as he saw her real smile. "I never asked you, can you dance?"

"Do you think someone as noble as me would not be able to dance?" he asked looking proud and rather amused.

"Good, because I love to dance." She said still smiling as they walked into the Great Hall.

It looked perfect. Everything had gone according to plan, the streamers were draped all around the room elegantly. Fake snow lay on the tables that were filled with drinks and snacking foods. The balloons floated around 10 feet above their heads. The ever-changing ice sculptures were perfect, they changed form every 10 minutes and there was already a little circle of people who were enthralled with them encircling the table they stood on.

"It looks good doesn't it?" Draco asked looking around proudly.

"It looks great. Now let's go dance!" Ginny replied eagerly and rather impatiently. She grabbed his hand and felt him flinch slightly, but then he squeezed her hand back and let her lead him onto the floor. She paid no attention to his unusual reaction to such a simple gesture, but she did notice the burning sensation return as her skin touched his, but as with all the other times, she ignored it.

Ginny loved the feel of dancing, it was completely relaxing and releasing. As a new song came on Ginny began to move her hips freely and to her surprise Draco immediately caught the beat with her. He stood behind her and let his hands rest on her hips. His touch made her jump slightly, this time not able to ignore the sensation, but she immediately relaxed into him and let the beat take her again.

They continued to dance in a relaxed silence and Ginny was still slightly amazed and amused at how good a dancer Draco really was. As a slow song came on Draco grabbed one of her hands and turned her around towards him. Her hands immediately snaked around his neck as his made their way around her waist. Ginny looked up at his face and then over at the clock on the back wall.

She had less then an hour and a half left. She smiled sadly up at him. All the time she had been spending over the past two weeks waiting for this night to come and go, to be rid of Draco and to go back to her normal life, to get back to wanting Ian and avoiding Dean. But now that it had come she was dreading having to say goodbye. She kept saying that she was being silly, that neither of them actually cared for each other. That it was the potion messing with both their minds.

"So Ginny, why did you really stay for the holidays?" he asked her breaking the silence and her thoughts. Without even thinking about it she began her reply to the question she had been waiting for him to finally ask. The question that would end their game of truth.

"Well I did want to stay away from home and "Weasley Family Christmas" for once, but it was also because I kind of like this guy named Ian who was staying, but I never really talked to him." She went quiet again before she said something stupid about the potion.

"Ian Bevel? From Ravenclaw?" Draco asked looking unfazed by her statement.

"Yea, do you know him?" She had half been expecting him to look jealous or angry or something, but he stayed rather emotionless, which for some reason upset her.

"Not very well, he's in advanced potions with me." Draco replied simply, but Ginny wasn't paying attention. She was still trying to convince herself that she didn't care whether Draco was jealous or not.

"One more question and I win." She said smiling triumphantly up at him finally snapping back to reality and changing the subject as she did it.

"Okay, if you could do anything right now, what would it be?"

Ginny thought for a few seconds thinking that this was such a simple question to use as his last, but for some reason she couldn't think of a truthful answer. She easily could've lied, but that would be cheating and she didn't want to lie now. After a few moments of racking her brain, she looked helplessly back up at him.

"Can't think of anything?" he asked smirking down at her as she nodded. "That's ok, you can think about it tonight and tell me tomorrow."

"Ok thanks." She said, but then realization hit her and the smile slid from her face. "But I can't tell you tomorrow." She hadn't even realized she had said it out loud at first. And when she did, she looked up at him and she became confused as she saw the look on his face. His look was… knowing? He wasn't surprised or confused, but amused. Obviously she didn't conceal her look of shock because he began to laugh at her. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

"And why can't you tell me tomorrow?" he asked still chuckling uncharacteristically.

"I just can't." she said still completely confused as he bent low so that his mouth was right next to her ear and she could feel his breath just like that time in the hospital wing, but this time his voice was different. This time he wasn't being sweet and strong, no this time he was smirking right into every word. She took a sharp intake of breath as she calmed her nerves again.

"It wouldn't be because the potion is supposed to wear off in an hour?" he whispered into her ear and she froze.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hehe, Cliffe. Aren't I evil? Review please!


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath 1

**A/N:** I love this chapter. I hope you do too!

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 14: Aftermath #1 **

"You know?" Was all Ginny could manage to choke out looking incredulously up at him as she slightly backed away. Ginny's heart and mind were both racing.

"I've known the whole time." He said still smirking. Ginny just stood in shock letting what he said soak in.

"What do you… how?" she asked her curiosity taking over.

"I overheard you and Granger talking that first night you came over, when she was talking about that potion. So the next day I went to the potions shop early and talked to the old lady about the potion and paid her to sell you a fake potion that had no effects. Then I followed you to the Three Broomsticks after you got the fake, and then I purposely took the potion, which was really only white grape juice. And then pretended to be under the spell the past two weeks, so I could talk to you. I really…"

Ginny interrupted him while her courage and voice were still alive. "You… you tricked me?" she choked out, venom lining every word as she still processed his words.

"Well yea, but you didn't let me…" SMACK. Ginny slapped him across the face before he could get anything else out and then she took off as quickly as she could in the other direction. She pushed through the people on the dance floor, the whole room seemed to be working against her, trying to keep her there, trapped with him. Her head was spinning as she pushed through the people and the loud music pounded in her ears.

_Oh my God he knows all that stuff about me and he's not going to forget tomorrow. _"So I could talk to you" that one little phrase threw her whole theory for another loop. _Is that some nice way of saying "so I could completely screw you over"? _Ginny, now out of the crowded Great Hall, made a run for Gryffindor Tower. It was instinct, she didn't even think of whether or not her room had been fixed. She could feel the tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She hated this, why was she so upset? She didn't even like Dra -no wait- Malfoy that much.

Even if the potion hadn't been fake, everything else was, he would've forgotten in two weeks. But the fact that he had tricked her for his own benefit made it worse. _Either way he never really cared, and neither do I._

* * *

The next morning…

Ginny sat on her own bed in her own room in Gryffindor Tower looking around, everything was back to normal. The room looked as if nothing had ever happened to it. She was still in her dress, she could tell that there was dried mascara smeared under her eyes, but she still hadn't bothered to get up all the way and wash her face and change her clothes. She had no idea why she was so upset. She had known that she wasn't going to see Dra-**Malfoy** anymore, this just wasn't how she expected it to happen. Or at least that was what she kept telling herself.

Finally she pulled herself together and got off of her bed. Her roommates were long since gone, she had no idea what time it was. She had cried herself to sleep last night confused and upset. She hadn't bothered to change, she had only taken off her shoes and her earrings. She had woken up as someone else was leaving the room. Then she had sat up on the bed and thinking about what to do for at least the past hour, but never getting anywhere.

She slowly slid off the bed and grabbed a washcloth, whispering a spell it dampened with warm water and she began to wipe off her face. After that she slid on a pair of jeans and a tank top and then a sweatshirt over that. She ran her hands through her hair and as her fingers came to her neck, she shivered as something cold touched her skin. She immediately jerked her hands away to see what had caused the sensation.

A simple silver ring was on her finger, with a red stone set in it. She continued to stare at it and then hastily pulled it off her finger, glanced at it one last time before shoving it into her jeans pocket. One last deep breath and she walked out of the room and straight through the common room. She made her way down the familiar path towards the heads common room.

Ginny needed her last bag from Hermione's room. She told herself that was the only reason to go there, but her insides were tugging at her. Making it obvious that she wanted to see him, but her mind denied it as she approached the portrait of the gaudy selfish witch.

"Doxycide." Ginny stated firmly. Wilma gave her a perplexed look before swinging forward without a word. Ginny, somewhat shocked at Wilma's new-found muteness, walked through the portrait hole and into the common room.

Malfoy was sitting on his usual couch, looking even more perplexed than Wilma as he stared blankly at a book. He hadn't even noticed her entering and Ginny intended to keep it that way for as long as she could. Now that she was here, the tugging sensation was gone and she had no desire to be in the same room as Draco Malfoy.

She quickly made her way towards the steps to Hermione's room, catching his attention as she passed. He quickly broke from his trance and jumped from his spot on the couch. He walked around the couch and followed her towards the stairs. Ginny kept her back to him and before he could get his words out she fiercely cut him off "What do you want now Malfoy?" She hadn't bothered to turn around, she just continued up the steps keeping her back to him.

"I want to talk to you." He said just as fiercely.

"Well we don't always get what we want, do we?" she replied curtly, still not able to look him in the face, for fear of losing her nerve. But as she reached the top step he grabbed her arm and sharply turned her around towards him. The suddenness of his touch made her jump in surprise and fear and she was unable to hide it in her expression quick enough, not that it would matter, Draco had a nasty knack for knowing what she was actually thinking and feeling.

Draco regretted grabbing her as soon as he saw her face, she was afraid. He immediately let go and he looked her over again, now she was pissed. **Really **pissed. He couldn't exactly blame her though after all he hadn't done a very good job of… but she began to speak again interrupting his thoughts.

"I have nothing to say to you. I'm here to pick up the last of my things from Hermione's room and then I'm leaving. I'll be seeing you **ferret**… unfortunately." She said coldly to him before entering Granger's room and almost immediately exiting with a bag slung over her shoulder. She ignored his demands of needing to talk to her at first, but then finally turned back towards him before she left.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She said as she glared at him and then she pressed something into his hand and quickly turned back towards the portrait hole and walked out just as quickly. She had been trying to hide her face, but Draco had still seen the tear drop rolling down her cheek as she turned away from him.

* * *

Ginny ran out of the room, tears slowly running down her face. _What is wrong with me? It's bloody Malfoy! It's not as if you actually liked him, it was all a big hoax, right? _She couldn't convince herself. She slowed to a walk and made a turn down a corridor towards the library. She attempted to control her breathing and wiped her face another time before walking into the library.

She was immediately greeted by the calm silence of the large room and she breathed a sigh of relief and made her way through the shelves and tables. She continued through the room finding a person or two scattered at tables, studying or finishing make-up assignments before the term started again in a week. Ginny, not wanting any company at the moment approached the back tables and when she turned the corner she immediately began to turn back around, but the person at the table called her name, shattering the peaceful silence.

"Ginny!" called Hermione Granger waving her over with a big smile on her face, Ginny groaned inwardly, but turned to Hermione and sat down at the table. "We need to talk about some stuff." She stated simply.

"Okay."

"So… how did it go?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"What?" Ginny asked not fully understanding Hermione's question.

"How did it go with Ian? Are you two dating or did the potion not work?" she asked looking extremely curious.

"He never drank it." she stated simply.

"What? Why not? I thought you were going to get it the morning after I left!" Hermione's curiosity was increasing and she would press Ginny for details, so that she was no longer confused.

"I did buy it, but it never made it to Ian." Ginny said thinking back to that day two weeks ago. He had been there on purpose, technically she never really bought the potion either. _White grape juice._ _Damn that old woman and her knowing looks and twinkling eyes! She set me up._

"Why not?" Hermione pressed.

"Because Malfoy drank it." she said defeatedly giving into Hermione's questions.

"What!?" Hermione asked looking completely shocked. Ginny began to tell what had happened the past two weeks as Hermione quietly listened.

"So there really was no potion?" Hermione asked.

"No, he and the old lady scammed me. I still can't believe he went to such lengths to screw me over. He even pointed out that we've never really done anything bad to each other." Ginny said completely exhausted and confused.

"Are you sure that he did it to hurt you?"

"Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about." Ginny replied, Hermione seemed to consider this, but then she glanced down at her watch.

"Sorry Gin, but I've got to go."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. And thanks for listening."

"Anytime. Bye." She called as she walked away and out of sight. Ginny looked around and picked up one of the books that Hermione had been reading before. _Hogwarts, A History_,typical Hermione. Ginny opened the book and began to read…

_The esteemed school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts, has been the subject of speculation and awe for centuries…_

She read the first sentence and yawned. Ginny set her head down on the book and closed her eyes, grateful for the silence again.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath 2

**A/N:** It's almost over!

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 17: Aftermath #2**

Ginny jumped awake at the sound of something being dropped on her now usual table in the library. She had been coming here for the last four days to avoid annoying questions and accusations from people. The silence of the room calmed her down and she often dozed off while she was reading something.

She looked up into the face of Blaise Zabini. Taken aback that someone had bothered to track her down, Ginny looked around to find him alone. She had half-expected Draco to be nearby, the first two days after the ball he had been following her around trying to talk to her, but she couldn't handle being near him. Whenever she was near him the tugging sensation returned and she couldn't seem to look him in the face without wanting to cry. After that he had given up and she hadn't seen him since.

Blaise was just standing there, staring down at her. Then she thought back to the first time they talked and she realized, _Blaise knew. Blaise knew the whole time, that's what the smile was for! _Sure enough his usual eerie smile had been wiped from his face.

"We need to talk." He said as he looked down at her sternly.

"How many people are going to say that to me this week?" she said more to herself than him, staring right back.

"All the people you owe an explanation to."

"Hah! Why the hell do I owe you an explanation Zabini?"

"Because you refused to hear Draco out, so I'm going to make you listen to me **without** interruptions." He said as he slid into a chair next to her. Her curiosity took over and she slid back into her chair again.

"Fine, but this better be good." she said grudgingly.

"So as Draco told you, he knew all about the potion, which didn't actually exist and how he made you believe he had taken it so that you would be more likely to trust him. Now I believe that you thought this was to screw you over, but that was not his intention, but it was close in one sense." And that eerie amused smile came back as he looked at her, daring her to ask what he meant.

"Why?" she asked unable to restrain herself.

"There is no need for the word 'over', I think he would just like to screw you." He said smiling happily at his own wit.

"What are you on?" Ginny asked sounding annoyed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"That's not the issue at hand." He said still smiling "I need you to realize that everything that Draco has said and done in the past 2 weeks was not forced or untruthful."

"No seriously I want some if it makes you this delusional." She said, her sarcasm taking over.

"No wonder he likes you, you're more of a pain in the ass than he is."

"Are you screwing with my mind?"

"No, it is screwed up enough without my help."

"Yes, but at least mine isn't empty."

"The insults just never stop do they Red?" he asked smiling happily at her.

"I'm guessing Draco forgot to mention that I'm trouble?"

"I wish he would have told me, so I could have prepared more. Now, what do you think?"

"About what?" she asked, cocking her head to the side with an innocent little smile on her face.

"Damn it Red, you know what! Do you believe me or not?"

"Why should I?" her expression now serious.

"Because I'm desperate, I'm tired of Draco being all mopey because he screwed up his chance to explain to you. I much more enjoy his company when he is dishing out insults and laughing maniacally." At this statement Ginny couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Why should I care anyway?"

"Because you like him too." He said looking certain of himself and smiling evilly.

"Oh really?" she asked, but the tugging sensation came back and she cursed her insides for their betrayal.

"Yes really. Actually it's quite obvious. When you two are around each other you're always smiling and laughing. I can tell by the way you look at him, you have fallen for the Malfoy charm. Even Granger noticed." Ginny didn't reply, she knew he was right, but what about Ian and her brothers? What would they all say? She wasn't sure if her little crush on Draco was worth it.

"I need to talk to him." She said finally. She wasn't sure if she could trust Zabini, but her insides were causing the tugging sensation still, telling her to believe him. She got up from her seat without another word and began to walk away.

"I'll be seeing you Red." Zabini said to her as she began to walk away smiling to himself for his success.

"Unfortunately." She called back, with a similar smile on her own face. Then she headed towards the heads common room for the first time in four days.

Not paying attention whatsoever as she walked down the halls, Ginny bumped into someone, knocking his things in to the floor. Immediately Ginny dropped to the floor with him and began to pick up his books and quills, her mind still going through everything that had happened since break started.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said, but then she looked up and found herself staring directly into the face of Ian Bevel. Ginny waited for the rush of blood and nervousness that she always felt when she was near him, but it never came. She handed back his stuff to him still staring.

"Thanks. Hey you're Ron Weasley's little sister Ginny right? I'm Ian." he asked and again Ginny waited for the butterflies in her stomach, but nothing happened.

"Yea we've done this once before except it was my stuff that had gone flying, so I guess we're even." She said just wanting to get away and get to the heads common room.

"Yea, I was wondering, are you dating Draco Malfoy?" And then they came, the butterflies, the rush of blood, and even the tugging sensation, all at the mention of his name. Ginny just stood in shock at her own body's reaction.

"Um no. Why do you ask?" she asked curious about his bluntness.

"Oh cause everybody is talking about you two. And he seems like a really nasty guy, but from knowing your brother, I don't think you should get involved with people like him."

"I don't think its any of your business who I do and don't date. And actually Draco's a very nice person! Excuse me." And Ginny walked around the corner thinking what gave him the right to pass judgments on other people and their decisions.

"I wouldn't have used the words 'very nice', more like devilishly handsome, courageous, witty, and fascinating. But "very nice" will do for now." Came a familiar drawl from the wall on her left. Ginny turned slowly to find a highly amused Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall. The butterflies intensified and so did the tugging sensation, but Ginny wasn't surprised now, she finally understood.

"I talked to Blaise." She said to him. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" he asked knowing perfectly well what she was asking.

"Did you really set all this up so that you could spend time with me?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Ask me again." She said moving towards him slightly.

"What?" he asked looking completely baffled.

"Ask the question again." She said as a look of realization spread across his face.

"If you could do anything right now, what would it be?" he asked still confused by her request.

"I'd tell you that I'm glad you took thatr damn potion"

He simply smirked and kissed her.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N:** So a reviewer pointed out to me the similarities between my story and a book which I read quite some time ago and I just want to say thank you for pointing it out. I knew that the game of truth was in the book, but I had not intended for the endings to be so similar! So first and foremost I would like to apologize because I really didn't mean for that to happen and secondly I'm going to make some changes so that it's not so similar. Thanks again to the person who pointed it.

Anyway here is the amazingly short, but quite cute (if I do say so myself) epilogue.

_Thoughts are in italics_

"Talking is in quotes"

**Bold and underline is for emphasis**

Read, review, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**That Damn Potion**

**Chapter 18: Itty Bitty Epilogue**

"Hey Ferret wait for me." Ginny called happily, jogging down the hall towards Draco.

"Hurry up Weaselette." Draco replied chuckling at her.

"You know you and I aren't all that different?" she said as she grabbed his hand in hers.

"Oh really?" he asked back, grinning down at her as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Yea really." She said still smiling mischievously.

"How is that?" he asked truly curious about her latest rambling discovery.

"A ferret and a weasel are in the same family."

"Does that mean that our dating is technically incest?" he asked as he kissed her lightly.

"Yep, no kids for us I guess." She said pulling back still smiling as he continued to laugh at her.

"That's too bad for you, cause your family could do with some major gene enhancement, without me, your parents have no hope of having cute grandkids."

"Oh shut up!" she said, playfully hitting him on the arm, but he just laughed at her.

"Make me." He replied softly, pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe I will." She replied just as softly, but then just as he was about to kiss her she turned her head and he got her cheek instead.

"Now **that** was not very nice Ginevra Weasley." He said smirking at her "I always knew you were trouble."

"You have no idea." She replied as she kissed him.


End file.
